Dangerous Blood
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Alternate ending to "The Queen of Spain's Beard". Harry was the on marrying Leia who soon gets a letter from her aunt telling about her visit. With her arriving strange things happen in the castle and Edmund soon frinds out the Countess's dark secret...
1. The Queen of Spain's Beard

A/N: Ok everyone don't even ask from where this one come again. As for something other I know that Elizabeth Báthory was born in 1560, but I need her in this fics so ignore the original date of her birth this story is only fiction where we Authors are allowed to bend a few things in favor for our fics and let's face it this show has already bend some time-line-history parts…

I. _The Queen of Spain's Beard _

* * *

Edmund shuddered in terror as the priest was about to account his "_death" _as to his already hopeless pleas a messenger appeared, he will need to thank that man for it, and informed the king or better his father the war fanatic bastard figured out the message and was now looking for the Hungarian princess in the court. Well after what his brother has read out-loud about her she sounded in all ways better then the bearded walrus which was finally dragged out of the castle, his poor ribcage. Well his high hopes soon crashed again as from out of all the beautiful woman an eight years old little girl with soft brown hair and hazel eyes, oh dear God this must be a joke!

Now was he standing again in front of the priest, but this time not with a hideous thing, but a CHILD! He was soo doomed as suddenly the voice of his brother hit his ears making him just like everyone turn around to look at the Prince of Whales.

"Excuse me for my rude interruption." Harry started in his usual tone which made Edmund sometimes want to strangle him, but at the moment he was curious and somewhat grateful as to what he wanted to say. "As mother reminded me stands princess Leia's name on the first place on my list fro royal women my parents bethored me to so it is my duty to marry the princess and build an alliance between the throne of England and the Hungarian Kingdom." he said before stepping beside Edmund and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry Edmund, terribly sorry, but this is my duty as firstborn."

"Of course dear brother." Edmund replied while using all his willpower to not break out laughing from both happiness and the thought of seeing his brother getting married to a child.

After the ceremony and the big party headed Edmund immediately to his chambers accompanies like always by Percy and Baldrick. Locking the door he finally let his joy bust out.

"I can't believe how lucky I am! Not only got I out of getting married today no with Harry married to that kid all women in the castle are free." he yelled in happiness.

"Yes my Lord." said Percy grinning like an idiot.

"But my Lord wouldn't this union become later a problem?" Baldrick asked.

"Oh please Baldrick just what the heck could go wrong?" Edmund asked in a dismissing tone.

Oh if he would have known what danger was awaiting them all, a Nightmare with no hope of waking up from…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: The main story will start by the second chapter…


	2. The letter

A/N: so here is the new chapter…

II. The letter

* * *

It was now two weeks since the marriage and Edmund still didn't make to much progress by the women in the castle so he went back to his usual plans to get the throne which were all bound to fail, but things were about to take a dramatically…

…and not for the better…

The whole royal curt was sitting together by the big table enjoying they dinner as suddenly a black crow flew inside on the window, landing gracefully in the middle of the table.

"Ah excellent some targeting practice before the dessert." called king Richard as he grabbed his sword standing with one foot on the table.

"But dear…" his wife started, but she was interrupted by the young princess.

"Please don't hurt him." princess Leia called as she held her little arm out and the bird flew up from the table and landed on her out held hand. "Szia Edward levelet hoztál nekem?" she asked in her mother language as the bird held his left foot out.

"What is it dear?" Harry asked his young wife curiously.

"This is Edward the favorite massager from my aunt." she explained smiling sweetly as she took the parchment down from the bird's leg, giving him a peace of her meat.

"Ah, this is a really unique bird type to use as a massager." Harry said as he eyed the black bird.

"Yes, but according to my aunt are ravens and crows rather intelligent birds and she trusts them more like pigeons because no one would think that someone would send a massage with them." she explained.

"That is true." the king said nodding.

"Well what did your aunt write dear?" queen Gertrude asked the girl smiling.

"She writes;

_Kedves kicsi unokahugom, _

_Örömmel szereztem tudomást házasságköttedésedről s ezzel a levéllel sok boldogságot kívánok neked s hitvesednek. Azonban ismersz engem, mindig is óvtalak s aggódtam érted születésed óta kicsikém s most, hogy ott vagy távol Angliában s nem itthon szeretett Magyarországunkban ismét aggódom egészségedért. _

_Ennek érdekében úgy döntöttem, hogy meglátogatlan jó magma új otthonodban. Levelemet már a hajón írom, remélem Edward elér hozzád, minden bizalmam benne rejlik. Ha hajóm nem találkozik viharral akkor három napon belül megérkezem Anglia partjaihoz. Addig is légy jó kedveském. _

_Szeretettel nagynénéd _

_Báthory Erzsébet _

"Princess Leia would you or Harry translate this letter to us?" the king asked sweetly, but everyone could hear that it annoyed him that he didn't understand a word out of the letter expect the names.

"Of course father, Leia's aunt writes in her letter that she will arrive with her ship in three days, she wants to see her new home." Harry explained to his father which finally made Edmund look up from his sitting spot.

"Well then, make everything ready for the arrival of…" the king started.

"The Countess Báthory, she took her maiden name again after the death of my uncle." Leia said.

"Yes for the arrival of Countess Báthory." Richard said.

"May Edward get some food and water?" she asked smiling before turning to her husband. "Harry, can he also sleep in our room?" she asked innocently.

"Why of course dear." Harry said as he carefully petted the bird. "Hmm…his feathers are rather soft to the touch.

* * *

Later that evening sat Edmund together with Percy and Baldrick again in his chamber discussing the happenings of the day mainly the letter.

"Well then in three days we get visited by the aunt of my brother's wife." Edmund stated. "I wonder if her arrival will get in the way of my brilliant plans to become king of England?"

"My lord you are too brilliant to be stopped by any one." Percy commented smiling.

"Yes Percy, I'm truly brilliant."

"Excuse me My Lord."

"What is it Baldrick?" Edmund asked.

"Well, don't you think that it is really unusual to send a raven as a messenger bird?" Baldrick asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Baldrick you idiotic peanut it was already explained and you know widows they all have some sort of a tick when they husbands die." Edmund snapped as he went back to planning ignoring the words again which held unknowingly to everyone a warning in them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the luxury cabin cowered in crimson satin sat by the little window a young woman combing her dark brown hair which nearly looked black as the pale moonlight plaid on the soft strains, pale skin illuminating in the pale light.

"Hamarosan ott lesszek." She said in a soft voice, red lips curling up in to a smirk.

Yes she would soon arrive in England it would not take long…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: I will translate both the letter and the Hungarian sentences to English if someone asks me to do it…


	3. Danger is approaching

A/N: Well with my net off till Sunday I started to work on translating the Black Lagoon manga for my friend Zsani who wants to write a fic for the show in Hungarian…

III. Danger is approaching

* * *

The three day flew over the land in a great rush, but everything was ready to greet the Countess in the palace. Everyone was curious also then it was not all day that a noble woman from an other country come to visit, but didn't intend to get bethored to someone. The whole palace was standing outside with many other peasants by the dock waiting to spot the foregain ship. Leia was the one standing in front of everyone, Edward sitting on Prince Harry's shoulder. The prince started in these three days to find a liking in the black bird and has sent out some of his men to gather at least twenty of them and place them in a tower which he started building near the castle. Looking out to the endless horizon the crowd suddenly spotted a black silluet.

As the black spot come closer they saw a mayesthetic ship build out of fine ebony, something rather unusual, the three crimson sails blew in the wind as the national flag of Hungary and the banderial flag of the Báthory family plaid proudly with the wind, a black dragon on the front of the ship's nose.

"That is some rather unusual ship your aunt has there princess." Kind Richard said to the young child.

"This was her wedding present form my uncle beside his home castle in Csejte, the dragon figure is a representing her family crest." she said proudly.

"If is has the temper of a dragon then I wouldn't be too surprised." Edmund whispered to both Baldrick and Percy.

"Is something wrong dear?" the queen suddenly asked.

"Nothing mother, it is really nothing." he answered hurriedly.

"Oh fine…" she replied before turning back her gaze to the sea.

After two hours the ship finally docked and the anchor was let down. Everyone walked closer the townspeople looking at the ship in both admiration a fear there was just something to it that created a strange feeling of remorse in they stomach's, the dark clouds gathering on the horizon didn't help to much. The sailors were each tall man, lean build with strong muscles which were not so easily to detect as on the English sailors till you saw them pulling down the crimson sails and let down the heavy anchor. The royal family was also admiring the ship, but while most of his family members were discussing about the unique stile of the ship was Edmund carefully discussing about just how much the ship mush have been worth then things made out of ebony were a great luxury and rather expensive even for most lords and the Count even build a whole ship out of it, that must have meant that he was rather wealthy. Suddenly Edward flew up from Harry's shoulder just to land on an out held deep emerald gloved hand. Looking after the bird was everyone greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman in her early forties, pale shin, high cheekbones which gave her an even more royal appearance, long dark brown hair tied back by a silver clip in to a ponytail on the base of her neck, blood red painted lips graced with a little smile, the deep emerald dress only complained her own emerald eyes, she wore beside the long gloves two jade earrings and a necklace with a rubin in the middle.

The woman walked down gracefully from the ship, Edward sitting now on her shoulder. After reaching the king and his family she bowed in front of them.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you and your family your majesty." She said in a perfect English accent startling most members of the royal family. "I see my knowing of your language in such a way has surprised you, my own uncle Stefan Báthory did rather much to give me a great education so I can speak and write fluently in four languages beside my mother language." she said before turning to her nice and kneeling down in front of her making the young girl leap forth and jump in her arms. This made most people let out a collective "awww."

"Nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy Erzsébet néni, nagyon hiányoztál." Leia said as she buried her little head in to her aunt's shoulder.

"Te is hiányoztál nekem kicsikém." the woman answered softly before letting go of her and turning to Harry. "You must me my niece's husband, I'm hoping that you are taking good care of her." she said in a firm tone.

"Of course Countess." Harry replied there was something on her that made him feel as if he would stand in front of someone equal of his status.

"Ah before I forget." she said suddenly as she waved her hand signalling to a servant to hurry down to her and give his mistress a parchment with a red seal on it. "This is for you." She said as she gave it to king Richard.

Opening it the king's eyes widened before letting out a cheer which he usually used when he was winning in a war, grinning excitedly. After giving the parchment to his wife he hugged the young princess.

"What is in the letter dear?" Gertrude asked curiously there were not many things beside a war and the winning of a war made her husband that happy.

"This is a letter from the newly crowned king of Poland who happens to be…" king Richard grinned before continuing "…Stefan Báthory!" he said cheering.

"WHAT!" Edmund said in shock, but was ignored.

"István bácsit megválasztották?" Leia asked in excitement.

"Igen."

"Congratulations dear." Harry said to his wife.

"Well then let's head back to the castle and have a big party about the safe arrival of the Countess and the unexpected pleasant alliance between England and Poland." King Richard yelled with his hands held up in the air.

As the group made they way back to the palace the storm took up on speed and would soon reach the shores from England signaling the danger which has now arrived and was lurking in the dark.

_To be continued… _


	4. Storms

A/N: Yes I'M perfectly aware of my historical changes in here, but I need these changes for the story…

IV. Storms

* * *

On the night of the Countess's arrival raged a heavy storm over the whole island with the rain hitting mercilessly against the cold glass of the windows, thunder cracking in the silence while lightning lights the starless night. The howl of dogs mixed with the howl of dogs and many of the older people saw this as an omen and were kneeling in front of the crucifix hanging on the wall of they home and praying to God to protect they mortal souls.

Meanwhile in the castle woke Prince Harry up from his sleep as he felt a weight on his bed. Opening his eyes he saw his young wife kneeling on the bed the wolf like doll tightly held to her chest by trembling little arms. Sitting up in the bed Harry put both hands on her shoulders.

"Leia what is wrong?" he asked her softly as a new thunder cracked making her throw her arms around her husbands neck.

"I'm scarred Harry…" she said in a shaking tone.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." he said to her softly as he patted her back. Edmund was also often scared by big storms when he was her age.

"A férjednek teljesen igaza van kedveském a vihar nem bánthat téged a vár falai védelmeznek bennünket." come suddenly a soft, but still firm voice from the door making both occupants of the room turn in that direction, seeing the person Leia immediately run up to her.

"Erzsébet néni!" she yelled as she jumped in the woman's arms who has let her hair down and was wearing a deep red nightgown with some sort of matching cape bound around her shoulders.

"I see my niece is still afraid of storms." she said turning to Harry as she picked the young girl up in to her arms, her voice carrying a strange apologizing tone to it.

"That is really no problem Countess, my younger brother used to be also scared from storms when he was little." Harry replied as the young woman started laughing reminding Harry on the tone of crystal bells.

"Oh please we are family now so you can freely call me Elizabeth this is the English form of my name if I know it right." she said while stroking through the soft hair of her nice.

"Thank you C..Elizabeth."

"Your welcome."

"Erzsébet néni, ma itt alszol nálunk?" Leia asked suddenly.

"Ha a férjednek nincsen ellenére." she said softly.

"Harry can Aunt Elizabeth sleep tonight by us please." she asked in a pleading tone.

"Of course darling." the prince answered to his wife who smiled happily at him.

* * *

Meanwhile in one other part of the castle laid a figure curled up under the blankets of the bed whimpering by every thunder.

"I…I ha…hate stor…stoms…" prince Edmund whimpered from under the covers of his bed.

But soon he would face much bigger problems then the fear from a storm…

_To be continued…_


	5. Dangerous Blood

A/N: here is the next chapter…

V. Dangerous Blood

* * *

The Countess was already visiting since three days and strange things started happening which slowly started to make the people working in the castle and the people living in villages near forests nervous. Not only disappeared the storm as quick as it come, but the wolves in the forest started to come nearer to the villages slaying many of the farmers animals while inside the castle walls many young women were disappearing and never found. The people were in fear while the church was talking about the work of the Devil, but they all were ignored by the king who was still drunk from triumph of having gained an other alley without even knowing about it.

But even the royal family could not shield they eyes from the mysterious happenings for to long, hopefully it wouldn't be to late if they do…

"I can't believe it." Edmund growled as he stormed through the door leading to his chambers.

"What is it my Lord?" Percy asked who was playing a game with Baldrick when the younger prince entered.

"What is it? What is it! There is nothing expect that this is already the twelfth maid that has disappeared without even the slightest trace." Edmund growled in frustration.

"Wow nowadays people are getting so lazy they are taking a vacation without telling they employers where they are going." Percy commented.

"In the middle of the night you dimwit?"

"My Lord isn't it strange that all these disappearances started after the Countess Báthory arrived to visit her niece?" Baldrick stated.

"Don't be silly Baldrick you saw her she might have a strange taste, but do you really believe that such a fair woman could really be the cause for the disappearance of forty young women o that nearly most of the time there were more eye witnesses who saw them walk down a hall perfectly fine?"

"I don't know my Lord…"

"Why am I not surprised, but if you want we will ask the Countess she is in the library with my bother." Edmund said as he turned around and made his way closely followed by his two companions to the library which could be found in the North part of the castle not far away from the Countess's chambers.

Reaching the big double oak door the younger prince pushed them aside and the trio entered. Walking around between the selves suddenly the sound of laughter hit they ears. Continuing they way in the noises direction, but as they reached the source Edmund grabbed both Percy and Baldrick by the arm and pulled them behind the shelve holding both they mouths shut so that they would not make any noise which would tell the two that they were there. Peaking out of they hiding place, after Edmund took his hands away, were all three of them watching the scene in front of them with unbelieving eyes.

"Harry now that is really not that hard to read." the Countess said in an amused tone as she leaned over the man's shoulder and pointed with one long finger on something on a book page which laid open in front of the prince.

"Sorry Elizabeth, but your language is really not that easy to learn I mean I know some Hungarian and Leia is also teaching me, but it is one thing to hear a language as to read it." Harry said as he tuned his head to face the woman leaning on him the playful smile still present on her lips.

"Don't worry I'm sure that you can learn it, if I could teach Leia English properly then I can also teach you Hungarian." she said, but then looked up suddenly emerald eyes looking to the shelve behind which Edmund, Percy and Baldrick were hiding, all three of them now praying that she would not discover them.

"Is something the matter Elizabeth?" Harry asked confused.

"Nothing…I only thought that I have heard something…" she said, but then shrugged it of and tuned her attention back to the book which she bought with herself from her home here.

Meanwhile managed Edmund, Percy and Baldrick to make they way hurriedly back to the prince's private chambers and Edmund locked the door. He still couldn't believe what he saw in the library.

"I bloody can't believe it!" Edmund exclaimed in shock.

"Yes my Lord this is outrageous, but what can't you believe?" Percy asked.

"That my bloody pompous prick of a brother and the aunt of his wife are BLOODY FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER!" Edmund particularly screamed the last part of his sentence.

"Oh yes right."

"Percy…don't make me hit you for your stupidity." the young prince growled in frustration, this was all really to much for him first the disappearances, those reports about those damned wolves and now this…could his live can get any worse?

The answer was it could…

* * *

On the next morning decided Edmund to observe his brother and the Countess Báthory together with the help of his two usual lackeys following the two everywhere also noting that Leia was also often with them. At the moment were all three of them in the palace garden created for the queen and the many royal women who often visited the castle. Leia was playing by the roses with Edward while both Harry and Elizabeth were sitting by the fountain the woman keeping a close eye on the playing child. Meanwhile were Edmund, Percy and Baldrick watching them from the tick branches of a tree which was planted close to the fountain at the time when the castle was build.

"What are they talking about?" Percy asked from his spot on the branch, arms clinging tightly to it. He hated highs.

"If you would shut up Percy then we could probably hear them." Edmund whispered in an annoyed tone, he wanted to get down from here also as quick as possible.

"Sorry my Lord…" come it from Percy.

"Yes, yes now keep quiet."

"So Elizabeth is your family helping you with the up keeping and controlling of your lands?" Harry asked in a chatting tone, in these few days he come to the conclusion that the Countess was a truly amazing woman she was not only beautiful even in her age, she was confident, free minded and rather intelligent it didn't happen often that he could spend hours having a purely intellectual talk with someone in the castle, it even surprised her that she had such a great knowledge about astronomy and science which was really uncommon by women.

"Only sometimes, but most of the time I manage everything alone you know when my husband Ferenc was away to fight the Ottomans I learned it quickly how to take care about everything. Later after my husband become promoted to Chief Commander of the Hungarian troops and then went away to fight in the Long War I was named the one in charge to protect our lands and home because Csejte castle and many of my husbands estates are near Vienna. It were really dangerous times."

"Truly, I don't think there is even one single person here in our beautiful England who would know just in how much danger you and your people must have lived in those dark times."

"Yes it was a great risk for us all, but we have made through it. I have often intervened on behalf of women who were raped in the war or they husbands were held hostage, I have seen the pain which wars can cause to not only the people fighting, but for the ones left behind." she said in a soft tone as her gaze fell again on Leia. "The only relief that is giving soft balsam to my heart is that at least I could protect Leia from all those horrors." she said with a soft smile.

"Yes, no child should be faced with the terrors of war." Harry said agreeing with her as he watched his wife running up to them two flower necklaces in her delicate hands.

"Harry, Aunt Elizabeth I made these for you." she said happily as both of them bowed they heads so that she could place the necklaces around they necks.

"Thank you dear." Harry said as he gave her a peck on the check.

"Egyetértek a férjeddel." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I even made Edward one." she said pointing to the black crow which was staring at his reflection in the water little white flower necklace around his neck.

"We should now go inside I will make you your favourite baking." Elizabeth said suddenly standing up and pulling both Harry and Leia with them.

"Well then we haven't got much information from this." Edmund said annoyed.

"Excuse me my Lord…"

"What is it now Baldrick?"

"I was wondering, how much weight can this branch hold?" Baldrick asked.

"That is a good questi…" but then with a loud "_crack" _the branch broke and all three of them crashed in the fountain. "…apparently not enough…" Edmund said as he spit some water out to they luck have the three already left expect Edward who found the sight presented to him more then amusing.

* * *

Later that day went Harry with both Leia and Elizabeth away to ride around a bit after getting the confirmation that strangely in the forest near the castle were no wolves spotted. While those three were away sneaked Edmund, Percy and Baldrick to the Countess's private chambers in the North tower the door was closed, but Baldrick managed to get it open with a hair needle.

"Baldrick sometimes you are really stunning me." Edmund said as the door opened.

"Thank you my Lord, sometimes even I stun myself." Baldrick replied as he also walked inside the room behind Percy.

Drawing the crimson curtains apart the room got filled with sunlight revealing the four poster bed with deep crimson satin sheets and matching curtains around it. The richly decorated wardrobe, working table and nightstand were made out of finest black ebony, a black carpet and a few paintings were on the wall, the two bookshelves were filled with many books. Most parts of the rooms decoration were suggested by Leia who wanted to make her aunt's stay as comfortable as possible. The room seemed rather normal.

"Really now this was just a big waste of time." Edmund said as he looked inside the wardrobe.

"I wouldn't say that my Lord…" come suddenly the shaking voice from Baldrick.

"What is it Baldrick ha yo…" but Edmund couldn't end his sentence as were now both he and Percy standing by the door which lead to the bathroom staring with horror at the scene presented to them.

At first look seemed the whole bathroom normal expect the king sized bathtub which white marble was stained by a strange brown substance. Walking further in to the bathroom to examine it all three men nearly screamed in horror as realization dawned on to them…the bathtub was filled with blood and the same went for the cup on the table beside it.

"And we are leaving now…" Edmund said as all three of them run out of the room.

Back in Edmund's room all three of them hid under the blankets.

"I…I think…we…we have just fo…found the missing people…" Percy stuttered in fear.

"That woman is not right in the head." Edmund said.

"And she is after your brother my Lord." Baldrick stated.

"She can have him I don't care…" the prince whined.

"Bu…but my Lo…Lord what…what if after she ha finished your brother of she…she might go after us…" Percy said as all three men looked at each other and screamed in horror.

"We need to find out what she is and destroy her." Edmund said, he was scared, but he also wanted to be king of England.

"Y…yes my Lord…" both Percy and Baldrick answered.

After twenty minutes managed all three to get out of the bed and sneaked out of the room trying to get to the library. They were already half on they way when a voice made them jump in fright.

"Where are you boys going?" come it right from behind them.

"Mother stop scarring us!" Edmund whined as he turned around, hand still clenching his heart.

"Okey, sorry so what were you three doing." queen Gertrud asked.

"Nothing mother, uhm… just a question do you know what creatures are called who get often associated with blood, like drinking, bathing and such…" Edmund asked carefully.

"That would be of course a vampire." she said smiling.

"Ah yes, yes a vampire…" Edmund said before the three of them fell over in a death faint.

_To be continued… _


	6. Till dawm breaks

A/N: It is now time for the last chapter and this whole fic is dedicated to my friend and room mate Era who is a descendant of the Báthory family so in a way also that of Elizabeth herself…

VI. Till dawn breaks

* * *

It was two days after they discovery that Edmund sat with both Baldrick and Percy in the library looking through every book for some information about vampires and how to eliminate them. Harry was again away with Leia and the Countess so they were safe…or so they thought then no one of the three noticed Edward who was watching them from the top of one of the many selves.

"Okey…we have already fought us through at least twenty books and still nothing…" Edmund groaned as he picked up the next book "…maybe this one…YES!" Edmund yelled suddenly.

"Did you find it my Lord?" Percy asked in an excited tone.

"Yes, gentlemen here are the answers to our questions." the prince said before he started reading;

"_**Vampires**__ are __mythological__ or __folkloric__revenants__ who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living. In folkloric tales, the __undead__ vampires often visited loved ones…" _

"How bloody brilliant that my brother married her niece…" Edmund growled before continuing while Edward was watching them closely its dark eyes shining in an unnatural light.

_and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance__._

"The one who wrote that part was blind or a complete idiot…"

_Although vampiric entities have been __recorded in most cultures__, the term __vampire__ was not popularised until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into __Western Europe__ from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the __Balkans__ and __Eastern Europe__, although local variants were also known by different names, such as __vampir__ (вампир) in __Serbia__, __vrykolakas__ in __Greece__ and __strigoi__ in __Romania__. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to __mass hysteria__ and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism. The notion of vampirism has existed for millennia; cultures such as the __Mesopotamians__, __Hebrews__, __Ancient Greeks__, and __Romans__ had tales of demons and spirits which are considered precursors to modern vampires. However, despite the occurrence of vampire-like creatures in these ancient civilizations, the folklore for the entity we know today as the vampire originates almost exclusively from early 18th century __Southeastern Europe__, when __verbal traditions__ of many ethnic groups of the region were recorded and published. In most cases, vampires are __revenants__ of evil beings, __suicide__ victims, or witches, but they can also be created by a malevolent spirit __possessing__ a corpse or by being bitten by a vampire. Belief in such legends became so pervasive that in some areas it caused __mass hysteria__ and even public executions of people believed to be vampires._

"Okey, okey we have got it about the hysteria, but is there something more…" Edmund snapped the writer of the book started to get annoying.

_It is difficult to make a single, definitive description of the folkloric vampire, though there are several elements common to many European legends. Vampires were usually reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in colour; these characteristics were often attributed to the recent drinking of blood. Indeed, blood was often seen seeping from the mouth and nose when one was seen in its shroud or coffin and its left eye was often open. It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails may have grown somewhat, though in general fangs were not a feature. Other attributes varied greatly from culture to culture; some vampires, such as those found in __Transylvanian__ tales, were gaunt, pale, and had long fingernails, while those from __Bulgaria__ only had one nostril, and __Bavarian__ vampires slept with thumbs crossed and one eye open. __Moravian__ vampires only attacked while naked, and those of __Albanian__ folklore wore high-heeled shoes._

"But wasn't that uncomfortable?" Percy asked.

"Shut up Percy…sheessh some people had to much fantasy back there…" Edmund said.

_Common attributes were sometimes described, such as red hair. _

"And ours is brown haired."

_Some were reported to be able to __transform__ into bats, rats, dogs, wolves, spiders and even moths…_

"They are joking right?!" the three men broke out and started looking around if they spot one of those mentioned creatures before sighing in relief as they saw none. Edward had hid himself and only come forth when they turned they gaze back to the book. "Ah here is something interesting."

_Many elaborate rituals were used to identify a vampire. One method of finding a vampire's grave involved leading a virgin boy through a graveyard or church grounds on a virgin stallion — the horse would supposedly balk at the grave in question. _

"But my Lord doesn't the Countess live in Hungary?" Percy asked before Edmund hit him over the head.

_Generally a black horse was required, though in Albania it should be white. Holes appearing in the earth over a grave were taken as a sign of vampirism. Corpses thought to be vampires were generally described as having a healthier appearance than expected, plump and showing little or no signs of decomposition. In some cases, when suspected graves were opened, villagers even described the corpse as having fresh blood from a victim all over its face…_

At this all three of them shuddered.

_Evidence that a vampire was active in a given locality included death of cattle, sheep, relatives or neighbours. Folkloric vampires could also make their presence felt by engaging in minor __poltergeist__-like activity, such as hurling stones on roofs or moving household objectsand __pressing__ on people in their sleep. _

"Ugh…this gets better wait finally here it is how to protect yourself from a vampire…"

_Apotropaics__—mundane or sacred items able to ward off revenants—such as garlic. _

"And isn't it just a surprising coincidence that all garlic near the castle was destroyed by wolves and birds?"

"Yes really unfortunate." Percy agreed not noticing that he had said again something stupid.

"That beast has planned forth..."

_or __holy water__ are common in vampire folklore. The items vary from region to region; a branch of __wild rose__ and __hawthorn__ plant are said to harm vampires; in Europe, sprinkling mustard seeds on the roof of a house was said to keep them away. Other apotropaics include sacred items, for example a __crucifix__, __rosary__, or holy water. Vampires are said to be unable to walk on consecrated ground, such as those of churches or temples, or cross running water. Although not traditionally regarded as an apotropaic, mirrors have been used to ward off vampires when placed facing outwards on a door (in some cultures, vampires do not have a reflection and sometimes do not cast a shadow, perhaps as a manifestation of the vampire's lack of a soul). Some traditions also hold that a vampire cannot enter a house unless invited by the owner, although after the first invitation they can come and go as they please._

"WHAT!" Edmund screamed "Now that is bloody brilliant and after that letter was it absolutely sure that my father would invite her in…" the prince groaned.

_Though folkloric vampires were believed to be more active at night, they were not generally considered vulnerable to sunlight._

"So we noticed…"

_Methods of destroying suspected vampires varied, with staking the most commonly cited method, particularly in southern Slavic cultures. __Ash__ was the preferred wood in Russia and the Baltic states,__[43]__ or __hawthorn__ in Serbia,__[44]__ with a record of __oak__ in __Silesia__.__[45]__ Potential vampires were most often staked though the heart, though the mouth was targeted in Russia and northern Germany__[46][47]__ and the stomach in northeastern Serbia.__[48]__ Piercing the skin of the chest was a way of "deflating" the bloated vampire; this is similar to the act of burying sharp objects, such as sickles, in with the corpse, so that they may penetrate the skin if the body bloats sufficiently while transforming into a revenant.__[49]__Decapitation__ was the preferred method in __German__ and western Slavic areas, with the head buried between the feet, behind the buttocks or away from the body.__[50]__ This act was seen as a way of hastening the departure of the soul, which in some cultures, was said to linger in the corpse. The vampire's head, body, or clothes could also be spiked and pinned to the earth to prevent rising.__[51]__ Gypsies drove steel or iron needles into a corpse's heart and placed bits of steel in the mouth, over the eyes, ears and between the fingers at the time of burial. They also placed hawthorn in the corpse's sock or drove a hawthorn stake through the legs. Further measures included pouring boiling water over the grave or complete incineration of the body. In the Balkans a vampire could also be killed by being shot or drowned, by repeating the funeral service, by sprinkling __holy water__ on the body, or by __exorcism__. In Romania garlic could be placed in the mouth, and as recently as the 19th century, the precaution of shooting a bullet through the coffin was taken. For resistant cases, the body was dismembered and the pieces burned, mixed with water, and administered to family members as a cure. In Saxon regions of Germany, a lemon was placed in the mouth of suspected vampires. _

_The main appearances of vampires were in __Poland__, __Hungary__, __Silesia__, __Moravia__, __Austria__, and __Lorraine__…" _

"How great the we are in alliance with both and the method wonderful my father will skin me alive after this…" the prince groaned, he was supposed to become king of England, but with that bloodsucker here now that would be hard…

On the same night sat Edward on the arm of his mistress who sat in front of the big window eyes looking at the full moon.

"It looks like as if a little fun is needed to start." she said chuckling as a smirk crept to blood red painted lips.

* * *

It was two days later the sun was starting to set as Edmund made his way to the dining hall together with Percy and Baldrick to get some dinner, but as the gigantic double door opened all three froze death in they tracks as they noticed that the only person sitting by the table was the Countess Báthory a sweet smile on her lips as he drunk from the cup in her delicate hand.

"Good evening prince Edmund, lord Percy, Baldrick." she said her tone like soft velvet.

"G…good e…evening Countess…we…were are my parents a…and my brother…" Edmund asked his tone shaking together with his whole body when she started laughing like glass hitting together.

"Oh they felt sleepy so they excused themselves and went sleeping." Elizabeth said smiling. "So care to join me by dining?" she asked.

"Well erm…we aren't hungry we come extra to inform the others, but if they went already to bed then it is ok." Edmund said a the tree of them backed carefully back to the door before closing it and making they way hurriedly to the king and queen's chambers.

Reaching the door Edmund hurriedly pushed the doors open walking inside the darkened room and up to his parents bed.

"Erm…mother…father…." He called to he figures under the covers, but no answer come.

Only death silence.

Walking nearer Edmund was about to touch the cowers, but then suddenly Edward flew up from the bedpost where he as sitting making all three men scream in panic and bolt out of the room in the direction of Harry's and Leia's room. Opening the door they run inside and closed it behind them.

"H…Harry….Le…Leia…" Edmund called before turning around.

"Pssst…let them sleep." Come suddenly a soft voice from behind them.

Turning around carefully they noticed the Countess sitting on the edge of the young girl's bed one pale hand stroking softly through her brown hair, she laid with the back to them as did Harry in on own bed. Percy and Baldrick ripped the doors open again as they run out of it screaming for help, but the halls were deserted while the howl of wolves haled through the dark night. The three of them run with full speed in to Edmunds room locking the door behind themselves.

"I…I th…think we are safe now…" the prince panted as they turned around. "Oh nooo!" he yelled they spotted the Countess sitting grinning on the bed a young maid laying in her arms, pale neck of the girl was covered in blood.

"Seventeen a really sweet aroma…" the Countess said grinning as she lifted the limp body up and licked on the blood while the prince, Percy and Baldrick were ripping the door apart and running out of the room.

Suddenly they found themselves in one of the guest rooms of the castle.

"How the heck can she move so fast?" Edmund asked.

"I don't think that you would understand." Come suddenly a female voice from behind them.

"Please dear God not _her_ again…" Edmund pleaded as Percy grabbed a mirror from the wall.

"Here you bride of Satan." He said as he held the mirror in front of her.

"Thank you lord Percy, but I have also one in my room." she said laughing again.

"Stop fooling around Percy and run!" Edmund screamed as they started running again, but everywhere they went was the Countess already there or if not her then Edward black eyes now glowing in crimson light.

They didn't know since when they were running but the bloodless death bodies they have found in one of the other guest rooms made them ignore that, but then the most terrible thing happened…they were on a death end only tree walls and a big window and the only way they could go was now blocked by the Countess her crow flying beside her.

"Well I had rather much fun with you three, but every fun has an end." She said in a sweet tone.

"Please don't drink my blood take them." Edmund said as he pushed both Percy and Baldrick forth.

"WHAT!" the two screamed.

"Hmm…not a bad offer, but I prefer the blood of virgins." Elizabeth said in a thoughtful tone head tilted to the side.

"Then I'm safe." Baldrick said as he stepped to the side.

"So shall we then?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped closer to the cowering men, but then suddenly stopped in her tracks as her eyes looked at the window and then at Edward who settled down on her shoulder. "Jaj nekem már ennyi lenne az idő?" sh asked in a stunned tone in her mother language before turning around and walking away.

A few hours later walked a totally pale and exhausted Edmund, Percy and Baldrick in to the dining room to get hurriedly something to eat before they try to leave the castle. As they entered they couldn't believe they eyes…

"Morning dear, you look so pale. Did you boys stay up all night and play?" the queen asked her son concerned.

"Mo…mother…hat…what are you doing here?" Edmund asked shocked.

"Having breakfast of course, this is our lest shared meal with Elizabeth. I'm sorry that we werent by the dinner yesterday, but your father and I were terribly tired." she said as she looked over the woman sitting beside the princess.

"Ah…excuse us please…" Edmund said as all three of them fainted again.

Later that day stood everyone again by the ebony black tree.

"Viszlát Erzsébet néni vigyázz magadra." Leia said as she hugged her aunt with teary eyes.

"Ne sírj kicsikém, ha akarod akkor majd ti látogassatok meg hisz tudod a váram kapui előtted mindíg nyitva állnak." she said while wipping away her tears.

"Have a pleasant home trip dear." The queen said as she hugged her.

"Thank you."

After everyone said they farewells the ship sailed away with the wind that suddenly started blowing from out of nowhere. After the ship disappeared on the horizon went everyone back in to the castle and Edmund could skip from happiness, the vampire was gone, but this was shattered when they found Leia sitting alone by the well singing a song from her home.

"Hello princess Leia." Percy greeted her.

"Hello did you like to play with aunt Elizabeth?" she asked smiling.

"Erm…play…" Edmund asked.

"Yes, aunt Elizabeth is a vampire, but she would never do anything what would hurt me or make me sad." She said smiling as the three men paled.

"So erm…did se tell when she comes to visit next?" Edmund asked carefully.

"No, but I got a letter from uncle Ludowig he will visit in a week." Leia said smiling as she stood up and made her way back inside the castle, but before that she turned one last time around smiling. "You will really love him he is a werewolf." and with that she walked inside leaving the three gapping men behind.

"How wonderful just in what family did my brother marry himself in to?" Edmund asked groaning as they made they way to the library to look up werewolves.

_Owari_


End file.
